Wounds heal, Scars fade
by AleyaContraire
Summary: You're nothing more than a scar in my life. A remembrance of a mistake i made. The consequence of my own actions. What happens when the Slytherin Prince comes back for the War Heroine after he broke his promise? Definitely NOT a good ending. ONESHOT.


**Wounds Heal, Scars Fade**

**AN*Just a one-shot I did to pass the time...***

You struck me. With your flattering words and charming ways, you dove deep into my heart. I've never been that happy since I realized what you meant to me ... and yet … I've never suffered worse… What hurt me most weren't the broken promises or harsh words. It wasn't even the violent threats. What hurt me most is that I believed that we had a chance at forever. You made me believe that and I fell for it.

I should've listened to the part of me not drugged by love. That you would only hurt me, that you'll cause more harm than good. But it's too late. You already left. Left me on the verge of death. It was so unexpected and sudden; I didn't have time to get you out of my system. You knew how crushed I felt that night. How I cried and begged you to stay. But you didn't. You just shoved me away like an old, forgotten toy, about to be thrown. Then you walked past me and didn't even look back… Until now. After two long years, you finally have the nerve to show up.

You stand there, in front of me, still as a statue, like an angel cast down from the heavens. Your arm was outstretched, as if silently asking me to take you back. But I know better. Still, just the sight of you stirred up different emotions inside me. Bitterness, hate, resentment, anger… but there was also longing and, as much as I hate to admit it, love. Part of me wanted to take you back even after all the pain I've been through. Another part of me is being reasonable. It was saying that you've done enough damage and that you don't deserve my forgiveness.

I didn't look in your eyes because I know that once I do, the reasonable part of me will vanish immediately. Then I made up my mind. I've been selfless all my life. Now it's time to be selfish. It's time to put myself first. Because I know that once you get a grip on my fragile heart again, there'll be no way to escape. So that's what I'm going to do. Escape. The poison of bitterness inside me turned out to be a blessing. It hardened my heart, making me numb. Then I ran. Before the poison takes it effect, making the realization that you're here a hundred times worse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you take a step forward hesitantly, like afraid of scaring me. I didn't look back. Cause if I did, I know I won't be able to run away again. As I ran through the woods, I wondered. Why are you here? Why did you come back? Then the answer dawned on me. He's here to use me again. But why? I didn't have time to think about the answer as I heard footsteps behind me. I know that it was you. I ran faster and stopped once I was sure that I lost you. That turned out to be a bad idea. The numbness has left me, making me fully aware of what's happening. The pain hit me full in the face. The impact was enough to make me clutch a tree for support. The sobs wracked my body and I shivered as the cold wind blew past my teary face. With my free arm, I held my torso, trying so badly to get a grip on myself. But I couldn't. Two years of loss and despair was catching up with me. Then I heard them again. Your footsteps. You're getting closer, but I can't find any strength in me to move my legs.

The sound stopped then I can feel eyes boring on me. I didn't face you though. I didn't have the courage to look at you anymore.

"Hermione." you whispered.

I didn't reply since I still wasn't capable of speech. You made a step towards me. You were only at an arm's length now. I could touch you if I wanted to. I forced myself to say something. To tell you to go away, so I could live a normal life. Though I know deep inside that nothing is normal without you. So many words I wanted to say but this are the only ones that came out: "Go away. Dra – Malfoy." Well, I tried my best.

"No, please. I just want you to hear me out." you said.

I gave a small laugh. That line is so overused. That is what guys always say these days. "There is nothing to hear when I know the truth." I reply.

"Look, Hermione I know I made a mistake-" you were interrupted by the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. "But I'll make up for it." He took my hand in his and suddenly, electricity coursed through my body like it always did everytime you touch me. I yanked my hand away, as if I was burned, but my effort was fruitless. I was still weak.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

Those two words did it. They made something explode inside of me. The next thing I knew, I was yelling at him. "SORRY? You left me barely a minute to death! Then you say SORRY?"

"I know what I did – "

"Oh sure! You were conscious when you left me. Of course you know what you did!"

"Listen-"

"Listen? Did you listen to my pleas?"

"Look , I LOVE YOU!" 

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO DRACO!" I suddenly shouted. That's when I looked into your eyes and saw that your gray orbs were getting teary. "Heck, I still do." I added more quietly.

"Then we can start over."

I sighed. "You hurt me Draco. You don't how it was like when… when you left. I don't want to feel that pain again."

I yanked my hand away more forcefully this time, but he gripped it tighter when I did so. "Please." your voice cracked and I can sense your alarm. "Let us try."

I turned my head away from him. "NO." I said, more confident than I felt. As if on cue, droplets began to fall from the dark sky. So cliché. But so appropriate.

"Please." he whispered softly but desperately. I can feel your grip on my wrist loosening. You were slowly letting me go.

I looked at you one last moment, taking in your appearance, before I yanked my hand away and said, "No." Then I ran. Again. But I was sure you won't follow me this time, though I can still feel your eyes boring on my back.

The droplets became heavy raindrops, and soon I was soaking wet. The first tear escaped my eye and resumed the sobbing I started earlier. Minutes later, my tears become lost in the rain. The pain was getting harder to bear every second so I was relieved, to say the least, when I found the clearing. I ran through the sand I hopped on my speed boat once I reached the water. I switched on the engine then headed to the city.

I hope that I will get over you soon. Because even the deepest of wounds heal. They may take time and a few stitches, but eventually, they do heal. They leave marks though. Scars. And I know that someday, you'll be nothing more than a scar in my life, a remembrance of a miserable period in my life, a flaw. But even scars fade.


End file.
